


Sleepless nostalgia

by soborico



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Freeform - Freeform, Friendship, Gen, Hokage Hatake Kakashi, Late Night Conversations, Loneliness, Loyalty, continuously busy kakashi, help the yam - freeform, i wanna sleep - Freeform, jesus take the whole car it's a wreck - Freeform, long-suffering yamato, only miracles can save it now - Freeform, sleepless yamato, wise yamato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 19:03:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10600239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soborico/pseuds/soborico
Summary: Kakashi and Yamato have got each other's backs - doesn't matter if they're not on the battlefield anymore.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This might be a bit aimless, but I need more Hokage!Kakashi & Yamato interactions in my life.  
> It's good for the soul.

Kakashi liked to do seal work in his free time.

Yamato had stumbled upon him writing them on scrolls and throw-away paper every so often. He theorized this might be Kakashi’s way of getting away from his pressing duties as Hokage.

Even so, standing for half an hour, watching Kakashi scribble down all kinds of signs he found in that endless mess of books on his desk was just too much. Kami knows, Yamato had waited this long just because it was Kakashi he was dealing with. It was universally acknowledged that if anyone tried to hurry his ex-captain up, he would intentionally do his work _even slower_ just to grate on their nerves.

Yamato slumped. He was so _tired_. He just wanted to have a hot shower and maybe sleep for a few years, but his instinct stopped him.

It was understandable why Kakashi asked him to personally present a daily report. Ever since he was instated as Hokage, he had become even lonelier than before. His councilors had jumped at the opportunity to pile up all of Konoha’s political troubles on him as soon as he stepped in the office, so he rarely had time for anything else.

This was an incredibly sad reality that Kakashi downplayed masterfully, but not well enough to fool Yamato. So he kept showing up every night, with his basic, uninteresting reports, hoping he’ll manage to brush off a bit of his friend’s loneliness.

Yamato huffed a long-suffering sigh. The waiting was slowly draining his energy into exhaustion.

“Senpai, you’re killing me here,” he said mournfully.

Kakashi’s eyes looked up in surprise, as if he hadn’t even noticed that Yamato had been in the room. But Yamato knew better.

“Tenzou! I apologize, I seem to have been carried away quite a bit. Were you standing there for long?”

Yamato made a flapping motion with one hand as he reached to remove his mask with the other. “Not at all, Senpai. I love staring at you do nothing for almost a whole hour. It’s becoming one of my most favourite hobbies,” he said, trying to underline the sarcasm in his voice as much as possible.

Kakashi smiled all too pleased, “Oh? I should have you stand around more often then, if it makes you so happy.”

What an utter bastard. Yamato gave him an unimpressed glare.

“None of that, Tenzou,” Kakashi said returning his gaze to the seals. “Have a seat. There’s coffee on that table.”

“I’d rather have a nap,” Yamato said a little put out that he still wasn’t allowed to leave.

“You can have my room for the night.”

“ _Or_ I could give you my report and go home.”

Kakashi blatantly ignored him. Why had Yamato chosen _this guy_ as a role model again? He honestly couldn’t even fathom an answer to that question at the moment.

“What are you working on?” Tenzou asked, trying to keep busy.

“Who knows,” Kakashi shrugged offhandedly.

“Can I help you in any way?”

“Who knows,” Kakashi repeated.

“Are you intentionally trying to be annoying?”

At Kakashi’s oblivious hum, Yamato took a seat and lay his head in his hands. There was no point in fighting fate.

That wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. Another night of guard duty is nothing new.

What’s confusing is whatever could bother Kakashi enough to hold him here for this long? If nothing were wrong, the he’d have been snuggled up in his blankets in bed hours ago.

Kakashi was a well-exercised liar. He was a genius at it, even. Lately though, Yamato noticed that he had toned this particular skill down a notch. He was letting people see when he was genuinely happy, when he was gravely bothered, or when he just didn’t give a damn. Yamato had perceived that as progress. Kakashi always worked towards bettering himself, and the end of the war certainly didn’t change that.

Trying to lie _to Yamato_ , though. That might actually be classified as a crime against Kage and Country. It was unheard of, unimaginable, unprecedented, un-

“Could you,” Kakashi interrupted him, “stop thinking so loudly?”

“Only if you’ll tell me what’s bothering you, Senpai,” Yamato said without missing a beat.

Kakashi mulled it over for a while, but eventually answered, “I’ve been surprisingly nostalgic today. Thought having you around would make it better.”

And if this didn’t represent their friendship, Yamato didn’t know what would. He’d stay by Kakashi’s side as long as he was needed – longer, even. Yamato knew where his loyalty lay, and he found great comfort in knowing that the feeling was mutual.


End file.
